I Love a Pirate, be Jealous!
by vampxpirate
Summary: Twilight POTC cross. Bella is an emo chick who loves Jack Sparrow. ON her 19th B-day she makes a wish.....full Summ in side please read nd review
1. Summary! P

**ok i need ppl to check this idea out for this story i wanna write... please any comments questions suggestions welcome... if i get lets say 8 reviews i could possibly have the first chapter up today...and btw my penname used to be LaLaLethie so don't be suprised if i carry my old style out in this...**

**pleaze nd thank you...**

**vampxpirate**

* * *

Summary:

What do you get with an emo chick who is desperately in love with Jack Sparrow wishing to be a pirate? Just ask Bella Swan. The phrase "be careful what you wish for" comes into full affect on her 18th birthday, when she blows out her candles. Great-great-great-great-great-great grandma Elizabeth and Bella become best friends, and Jack comes to visit, but Liz has already set Bella up with James Norrington?! What can Jack show Bella to prove his love for her?……Fairytale? I think not! This is what happens when an emo girl comes into her pirate fantasy world……….. am I the little evil mind behind this? You betcha!


	2. Not So Happy Birthday

**pshhh i was going to update sooner but the day I started writing my grandmother passed away...its really sad so this one is like wicked short nd dont be mad but first for ppl to review get the next chapter dedicated to them...Do we have an accord? agreed keep in mind bella is emo-goth-punk-rocker chick so yahhh**

**cant resist,**

**vampxpirate**

* * *

September 13th…officially the worst day of my life. Why you ask? Because I was born… Ugh 19 years. I've been alive 19 fuckin years without killing myself oh God, if there is one I am so ticked. Life is just a waste of my time. I hate birthdays….why would anyone want to celebrate the day I was born? I take it as an insult.

A crushing blow to my heart made me remember that it was only last year Edward left because of my birthday. He left me….All because I was alive!

"why?" I asked in a low whisper, " I should be with him….loving him…..dead…..a vampire…."

Slowly but surely a warm tear made its way down my face dropping onto the floor below me. He probably thought he left me for my safety…..even though he said he didn't want me…. I am far from safe.

Charlie and Renee are the only reasons I am still here. Although I've tried before I can't hurt them. Another tear rolled down my face onto my carved up left wrist. I couldn't hold back a new wave of tears as I read what exactly I had written on my arms.

_Alice_

_Emmett_

_Esme_

_Carlisle_

_Jasper_

_Rosalie_

-EDWARD-

How I miss them all…Time to get up I guess wanna see Charlie before he goes to the station. I walked to my closet picking up a pair of black Tripp pants, an Against Me! Tee, my Jack Skellington Sweatshirt, and my combat boots.

After I was done getting ready I walked into the bathroom preparing the essentials. After brushing my teeth I threw my long hair into a messy bun with my side bangs over my right eye. I took out my black eyeliner and eyeshadow and got to work on my eyes…

Just as I finished I heard Charlie yell, " Bells Renee's on the phone!"

Oh Charlie….."Got it!" I yelled back as I picked up the cordless phone.

Phone convo: (Renee) (Bella)

"Mom?"

"Bella Babii!"

"Hey mom…."Awkward? I think so…

"Happy Birthday! Hunnie Bunnie!

"Thanks mom…uh listen I have to go cuz Charlie needs me call you later…"

"Love u Bellie!"

"Bye mom…"

Dial Tone

Once again another awkward phone call with Renee. As I put the phone down I turned around to see Charlie with a samall cake and a candle lit singing me 'Happy Birthday'.

"Aw thanks Ch-Dad, but you didn't have to—" He cut me off.

"OH whatever I did so eat it while I'm at the station!" He came over to me placing a kiss on my forehead then walking to the front door.

"Have fun playing cards Dad!" He let out a chuckle before closing the door and walking over to his cruiser. I couldn't help but think ' Can't live with 'im can't live without'im…'

I turned to my cake with the still lit candle.

"Okay wish time" I said rubbing my hands together . "Hmm I got it!!I wish I could live in Port Royal, when Captain Jack Sparrow sailed the Seven seas. Be Best friends with Elizabeth and William Turner, and live as a pirate!" I said utterly serious as I blew out the candle.

Well If I can't be a vampire, a pirates life for me! I mentally giggled at my pun. Although suddenly I felt drowsy…I trudged to my bedroom plopping onto my bed. "Uh great way to start a birthday" I remarked sarcastically, before my eyes closed.

Just as my eyes shut I heard myself sing, "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirates life for me….."

* * *

**any reviews welcome i luvv ya'll**


	3. How Gorgeous Am I ?

**Sorry i took forever but u know i had summer reading, plus i was grounded how wonderful is that?! so its wicked short but i wrote it in 15 min. so shutup and deal **

* * *

I woke up with a slight headache, noticing I wasn't in my bed anymore. Ugh…wonderful! My clumsiness carries on into my sleep. I looked at my alarm clock to see the time, 11:55 PM. Akward….How long have I been asleep?

I decided to change into…a dress! I know what you're probably thinking emo? Plus dress? HAHA, yea a birthday present to myself, I couldn't help it, it was gorgeous**!(pic on profile)**

I saw it in Hot Topic, and just had to have it. The black linen felt soft against my skin, as I slid the material over my head. I loved the way the dress hugged my curves making me look sexy. I took my bag of toiletries into the bathroom.

I decided to do an 1800's up do curling my hair at the bottom. I looked gorgeous, keeping my dark makeup from earlier.

I heard the doorbell ring, as I slipped on a pair of black flats. I ran down the stairs, not tripping luckily all the way to the door. I thought I would be graced with the 'oh so wonderful' presence of Mike Newton. Ever since the Cullen's left, he thought he could refill the hole in my heart. Instead there was a small red leather bag with a swan intricately designed on the front.

Thunder sounded as I snatched the bag quickly shutting the front door behind me. I slowly made my way to the living room, studying the strange parcel in my hands. Once I had taken a seat on the couch, I opened the bag slowly.

Something in the bag caught the light and sparkled. I reached in my fingers slightly grazing a cool material. Grasping it, I slowly pulled the object out of the pouch admiring it's beauty.

It was a skull medallion. The gold was amazingly designed; it looked as though it came out of a pirate movie! (Couldn't help myself )

I put it around my neck letting it rest just above the low neckline of my dress. The medallion felt so right there. Like it was supposed to belong to

me.

I took one last glance at the clock, 12:01 AM. And fell into a soft slumber, thinking about the meadallion, and how beautiful it was…

* * *

**ok i told u it was uber short so yea**

**5 reviews short chapter tonight**

**10 reviews longer chapter tomorrow**

**20 reviews, SPECIAL SUPRISE!**

**plus i have to update a story that i haven't in like...4 months so yea luvv ya!**


	4. ehhhhhhhhhh

**OK so ik iss been a while so here's a preview to the chapter that will be up this week.

* * *

**

I woke up…to whoa defiantly not Charlie's house. I was in an office sort of thing, still wearing my pirate dress, but I don't have any eyeliner or eye shadow on…Weird. There was a desk in the office so I walked up to it. On it were various maps, assorted bottles of rum, and GASP a letter addressed to ...

**I need to know if ppl are even gunna read the nxt chapter if I post it so i need at least 4 reviews from people!**

**just to let me know you care**

**love,**

**Lethie**


End file.
